


Invader

by RosyPalms



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Hair-pulling, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: With Starfire's sister in town, the Titan hit the club, where, unbeknownst to Star, her worst fears come true...
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Komand'r
Kudos: 43





	Invader

Starfire’s senses were under constant assault. Bright lights blinded her in the dark, the loud music deafened her, and its base shook her very core. The air was heavy with deodorant, perfume, and sweat.

She was a little bewildered as to why her Earth friends enjoyed this place so much. She supposed it was an acquired taste. She squeezed her way through the crowd in search of her companions. She felt lost without them.

She almost passed by Raven. Her friend was leaning against a wall in a dark corner. She looked like she was having a bad time as well.

“Friend Raven, I found you!”

“Hey, Star. What’s up?” the sorceress asked flatly. Star barely understood the question.

“It looked like you were not enjoying the festivities, and I thought we could possibly not enjoy them together?”

“I’m having a grand ol’ time, thank you.” Starfire deflated a little.

“Oh… well, that’s wonderful,” she said. “Have you seen the others, perhaps?”

“I think Cyborg wanted to hijack the sound system, and Beast Boy was hungry, make of that what you will. Last time I saw Robin, he was with Blackfire,” she explained. Starfire’s expression became troubled at the last part. “Something wrong?”

“Well… my sister is quite… wild. She has a propensity for causing trouble.”

“I’m sure Robin can handle it, Star.”

At the same time, in a bathroom stall, a raven-haired woman was sucking a cock. Her wet lips slid along the turgid length and her tongue skillfully caressed its tender tip, leaving the recipient of her treatment to gasp and sigh with delight.

Blackfire was fantastic. Robin shuddered as he watched her. Not only did she skillfully suck him off, she did it with utter glee. He could see the smile in her purple eyes, hear her pleasure in her low moans. Under a cacophony of indecent slurping, ending in a pop noise, she pulled away from Robin and smirked up at him.

“Mmh,” she purred, making a show of licking her lips, “nice dick, Dick. Hope you’re having a good time.” Robin nodded. Blackfire chuckled and showed his balls a little love, taking each one into her mouth for a while, sucking and licking them wantonly. “Do I give better head than my sister?”

“I-I wouldn’t know. Star hasn’t…” Robin said softly. Blackfire scoffed and shook her head.

“Typical. The little princess just doesn’t know how to have fun. Oh, well, her loss,” she said, smiling lewdly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…” Blackfire placed her tongue on the underside of Robin’s cock, near its base. She ran it across its entire length with relish, until she reached the glans, which she quickly swallowed up to resume the blowjob.

She sucked with renewed vigor, tightly wrapping her plush lips around him and wildly lashing him with her tongue. As Robin looked into her naughty, smiling eyes he wondered which she liked better, the taste of his cock, or the sounds she coaxed out of him.

The excitement grew to be a little much for Robin. As he panted and hissed, he placed a hand on Blackfire’s head and started pushing. She resisted at first but quickly relented, allowing him to slide deeper. When he touched the back of her throat, she gagged a little, but adjusted herself to take the rest of him. He kept going until her lips touched his abdomen. He held her there for a moment, savoring the experience. Then he released her, and she quickly withdrew to breathe again.

“Holy shit! Someone’s excited,” she chuckled, sounding hoarse. She got up, turned around and placed her hands on the wall, pushing her butt at him. “I think it’s time we got to the main event, no?” Robin wholeheartedly agreed, and lifted her skirt. He was greeted by Blackfire’s bare ass and pussy. He raised an eyebrow. She shrugged. “Panties only get in the way.”

That kind of reasoning only made him hornier. He quickly aimed for her pussy, pushed forward, and slipped. Helpful as ever, Blackfire reached for his cock and guided him higher, and higher, until his glans rested on her anus.

“But that’s your-“

“That’s where the magic happens, babe,” Blackfire purred. She bit her lower lip and pushed back. With a little effort, the tight orifice gave way and both of them moaned.

She had definitely done this before. Despite the tightness, Robin quickly slid balls deep into her ass, at which point she started humping him. Robin groaned from the stimulation, and quickly grabbed her by the waist. With how warm and tight it was, he could not simply stand there and let her do all the moving.

Blackfire cheered when he started fucking her. Their hips clapped with each thrust. They rocked the walls of the little stall with their wild pounding. Robin couldn’t believe how tight yet comfortably soft this hole was, and he couldn’t believe how into it Blackfire was.

“There’s nothing quite like a nice dick up my ass! Mmh!” she squealed at one point, wiggling her hips which made Robin gasp. Her moaning grew more and more whorish as tensions between them rose. “Pull my hair!” she moaned suddenly.

“Excuse me?”

“Pull my fucking hair! Ride me like a dirty bitch!” she demanded. Robin tentatively grabbed a fistful of it and tugged at it. “Harder! Rein me in, daddy!” She really was a naughty bitch; however, Robin was surprised by his own excitement at the prospect. A smile formed on his face as he bunched more of her hair in his fist. Then he yanked it.

Blackfire was ecstatic. Her butthole tightened up every time he pulled. He liked the control it afforded him over her hole. It let him ease up whenever he got a little too excited. Emboldened by her whorishness, Robin decided to experiment. A gloved hand came down hard on Blackfire’s rump. The slap cracked through the air closely followed by delighted giggling from Star’s sister.

“Yes! Just like that, daddy! I’m a bad girl!”

Their wild coupling continued for a while. Robin somehow managed to hang on, while Blackfire gradually worked herself up to a mind-shattering orgasm, with helpful tugs and slaps from Robin. He was just about ready to burst when Blackfire suddenly came.

Her ass tightened, like every other part of her body, squeezing Robin harder than ever. The alien slut whimpered and squealed as she shuddered, utterly absorbed in her pleasure. Robin only barely managed to pull out before he let his load go. Thick ropes of cum landed squarely on Blackfire’s gorgeous ass. Thick droplets of the stuff slipped into the cleft between the cheeks, and the odd shot splattered across her skirt.

Both of them needed some time to recover from the romp. Robin was the first to speak.

“Sorry about getting your skirt dirty.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s Star’s anyways,” Blackfire said and grinned.


End file.
